A Third Winchester
by girface3000
Summary: This is about Dean and Sam's sister coming along the ride. But when a certain angel gets involved, will sparks fly?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I actually am excited to write this, because 1. I love Castiel and 2. I love protective Dean! XD I know there is a few fics a lot like this but I am doing my own thing with this so even if it is a lot like the another one you read, trust me, I don't steal- only get inspired. So yeah this starts before season 1 and then will probably be set in season four... I think you can guess why. But no promises, this is an experiment... see if I actually can get past two chapters but I think I will considering what the story's about. Anyway! Enough with my gibberish! On with my slightly more entertaining gibberish!

Chapter 1:

I never given to much thought about pain, emotional or physical.

I guess you get used to death and suffering in my line of business – a hunter. although we do not hunt dear or bears, we do save people's lives on a daily bases. I never get much actual hunting done though, Dad and Dean never let me. They say things like "Baby girl, we ain't doing this for fun, this is dangerous business!" or "I refuse to let you put yourself in the line of fire!" So today they are dropping me off at Bobby's for the week while Dean and Dad hunt a coven of vampires, Sammy is going with them but he prefers the research side of things so he's not 'gonna blast in there, guns blazing like Dad and Dean.

I take in the familiar surroundings of Bobby's home. Dusty rusty old tyres scatting the dirty ground and heaps of broken cars piled on top of each other, spread across his vast amount of caged land. The Impala pulled to a stop and I stepped out of it. Dad passed me my bag and gave me a stern look "Now don't create any trouble for Bobby while your here, you got that?" I nodded and he gave me a brief smile before climbing back into the car. I looked back at Dean who smiled warmly before returning back into the car aswell.

Well...This is going to be interesting...

10 years later...

"Caroline! You listening to me?" I was pulled out of my day dreaming and looked back at Elen. "I'm sorry Elen, I was daydreaming..." I smiled apologetically and she sighed "I said it's your brother on the phone, it sounds important, you better answer!" I frowned, I haven't seen Sam or Dean in a year, the last time we saw each other ended pretty messily. It ended with Sam walking out on us and then there was lots of screaming and shouting so I left crying, stayed at bobby's for a while then got a job as a waitress at the Roadhouse thanks to Joe. I sighed, but I guess that I have to face them sometime soon. I grabbed the phone "Hello?" I asked, almost hoping no one was on the other end. "Hello?! That's all you can say?! Hello?! Where the hell have you been for a year?! Damn! Maybe I could have handled Sam walking out but you too?!" A very pissed Dean screamed down the phone. "i'm so sorry Dean! It's just that Sam walked out on us and I was freaking out and then you and Dad started screaming death threats at each other for about three years straight and I just... I just couldn't take it! But I am so so very sorry that I didn't call you sooner!" I apologized over and over. "Dammit Care! Anyway... there was a reason I called apart from lecturing you. Dad went on a hunting trip an hasn't been back for a couple days." Here we go again, at least he's inviting me into the "line of fire" this time... "Okay, where are you?"

3 years later

Me and Sam sat at our brother's grave, we shared a bottle of whiskey and reminisced on the good times. Dean had made a deal, with a crossroads demon to bring back Sam who had died. But there was one condition, Dean would be sent to hell in a year. And I couldn't even console him, tell him he was going to a better place. Because he wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

A Third Winchester chapter 2

**Hey guys! So this is the second chapter! Yay! Anywho, this one is kinda all over the place. Castiel appears next chapter. I just wanted to get across the relationships between the Winchesters this chapter. I don't want Sam to seem like a bad guy at all okay? But yeah, these will get better, promise. :D On with the Chapter.**

You'd expect a hunter to die bloody. You take on a give 'em hell attitude and you bury your emotions so far down deep that sometimes you forget you have them. That's how you survive in a hunter life, you forget your friends, family and anyone important to you or they die. It's simple. Sure, you make a few hunting buddies along the way but you try not to make to many emotional connections because, like I said – you're not supposed to have any. Some hunters think that the only thing stopping us from turning into the things that we hunt is emotions, I guess I would agree for the most part but It's still risky. Risky is bad.

It's been a month since Dean was a Hell Hound's chew toy. After we buried Dean, Me, Sam and Bobby decided to stay at his for a while. I didn't do much, just grieved over the loss of our brother. Except for the occasional talks with Sam, he always wanted to keep our problems out in the open, I guess it gave him a sense of security. But when it came to his problems, that was a whole different story. He was more like Dean then he thought.

I was broken, a better word would be shattered. I watched my big brother get torn up by a hell dog and Lilith grin and giggle as she watched. I was screaming the whole way through, my brother's blood covered me and I curled up into a ball. As soon as Dean was soundly dead. Lilith turned to me and winked "I'll kill you later kiddo." She turned to Sam and put her hand up. She was going to kill Sam first. There was a white flash of light but nothing happened. Sam was still in tact. This was enough to make Lilith leave. Sam looked at me, terrified and saw the state I was in. I was covered in Dean's blood, I was trembling and I had a distinct look of Vulnerability and heart-stopping fear in my eyes. Sam carried me out. This is what Sam told me after I was ready to have the painful conversation of "How are you?" and "Do you think you will be okay?"

The truth is that I'm being to hard on him. Dean was his brother too and he was as dead inside as I was. I honestly think he is acting the extremely Sam- like way is to protect me. After all, that's what Dean always did. Sam in a way did protect me in a way but Dean was the more "If you touch my sister I will feed you your spine." Kinda guy. God, what I would give for him to be giving me one of his "boys are evil" speeches right now. It always used to annoy me how overly protective he was. I guess I really did take it for granted.

Sam started to cut himself off from me and Bobby. Bit by bit, he drifted away. Until the day he decided to confront me about leaving, it really didn't end great...

"_What...?" I choked, dread filling me. Sam was leaving... leaving me... alone. "It's not like you'll be alone, your staying with Bobby!" Sam said quickly, probably realising what I was thinking. "Sam...I...I can't..." I stared up at him, hoping to god that he would change his mind. "Don't look at me like that! I need some time... to deal. So you can't come, okay?" My Depression and confusion turned into a deep rage. "Fine, y'now what Sam?! Why don't you take a year! or two to "Deal" I mean, Dean was your brother after all! It's not Like I could know how losing a brother could feel at all! Screw this, Sam! Screw you!" His sympathetic stare turned to a cold scowl. "Why don't you grow up a little Caroline! Can't you stop being a bitch for five minutes to let me grieve for my own, god-damn brother!" The hurt he caused was evident on my face. His scowl left and guilt covered his face. He reached out to me and I backed away. "Care-" He started but I walked away. "Leave me the Fuck alone Sam! Don't try to talk to me For a while! Maybe ever!"_

Sam left that evening, taking the Impala. He probably realised that some problems can't be solved right away. The sting of his words still burns me now.

Yes, emotions are bad. They get in the way and hurt you, they make you take risks and make you do stupid things. I'll try not to use them in the future.

I haven't seen Sam in three months now. I started to hunt again, by myself. Bobby offered to help but I declined saying that I need to learn to do it by myself. Which was true, in a way.

Then my life changed again.

I had just come back from a regular Salt'n'Burn, I came in through the back door and I heard struggling noises. I was on auto-pilot from then on. I gripped the gun in my back pocket and took it out. I slowly walked into the living room to see him.

"You Son of a Bitch! How Dare you Take my brother's form! I'll kill you!" The imposter stared at me with hurt and shock written all over his face. Bobby jumped between the two of us "Hey! Hey! Calm down! You'd think I'd let him in without checking everything first. He's the real deal. He. Is. Dean." I lowered my gun. And Bobby got out of the way. "...Dean...?" I whispered. And he smiled "Yeah." He said and Walked up to me for a hug. I flinched backwards a little and he frowned. "How...?" I whispered. He smiled again "Don't Know." He stepped forward again. "C'mere!" He persisted and wrapped his arms around me. It took a fight but I gave in and returned the hug. After a while, we let go and Dean turned to Bobby "Where's Sam?" asked an excited Dean. "Well he's alive as far as we know." Bobby answered. "What do you mean as far as you know?" Dean asked. "Well I haven't talked to him for months." Bobby explained in an exasperated voice. Dean frowned "Your kidding, you just let him go off by himself?" He said, slight irritation lining his words. "He was dead set on it." I said sourly but Dean didn't take much notice. "Bobby, you should have been looking after him." "I tried. These last few months haven't exactly been easy y'now. For her, him or me. We had to bury you" Bobby said with slight disbelief.. Dean eventually nodded. "Why did you bury me anyway?" He asked. "I wanted you salted and burned, the usual drill but, those two wouldn't have it." Dean looked at me for a second and I decided to leave the room but I listened in to see if Bobby would say anything more about Sam leaving. Lately I had been thinking that leaving like that was a little off for Sam, I asked Bobby about it but he just ignored the question. This meant that I might have just stumbled on something that they didn't want me to know and By god, I would find out. I leaned against the door to make out the conversation. "...Well I'm glad about that one." Dean said. "He said you'd need a body when he brought you back somehow. That's about all he said." Oh my God! Sam! What the hell! I decided to listen for more details. "What do you mean?" Dean asked with a low voice. "He was quiet, real quiet. Told me not to tell Caroline and then took off. He went to say goodbye to her and it kicked off. Didn't hear exactly what they said to each other but he must have really hurt her. She hasn't been the same. At first she was dealing but then she just... shut off...Sam wouldn't return my calls, I tried to find him but... he don't want to be found." I heard Dean's sigh "Damn it Sam." "What?" Bobby asked.. "Well one. He must have said some douche-bag things to make Care go off like that and 2. He sure got me home okay... Whatever he did... it was some bad mojo..." Dean explained. "What makes you so sure?" Bobby asked again. "You should have seen the grave site. It was like a nuke went off. Then there was this...this force... this presence... I don't know but it blew past me... And then this..." I came back in quickly and walked up to Bobby and Dean to see what he was showing him. Dean would probably ask me about my flighty retreat later if it wasn't obvious already... Dean looked at me quickly but then rolled up his sleeve. There was a red hand print burnt onto him. Bobby got up and examined it and I just stared."What in the hell...?" Bobby whispered. Dean went on "It looks like a demon...yanked me out... or rode me out..." He said, slightly darkly. "But why?" I but in. "To hold up their end of the bargain." Dean explained. "You think Sam made a deal?" I asked him, voice breaking slightly. I can't deal with another brother dying..."It's what I would've done." He glanced up at me and I gave him a disgusted look. How dare he just pop back up into my life and say those things to me... I let my anger bubble away for a later day. Hell, if it's one thing I'm good at now, it's muffling my emotions...

We decided the best thing to do for now was to look for Sam. We tracked his cell to sketchy hotel in Illinois. I was kinda jumpy, probably nervous to see Sam again. I kept telling myself to not make a scene until we were talking about it. And knowing us Winchesters, that could be months...or years.

We knocked on the room 207 and a brunette opened the door and looked at us expectantly. "So...where is it?" She asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world. We blinked at her and Dean said "Where's what?" "The pizza...that takes three people to deliver." She told him like he was stupid. Dean smiled at her and said "...I think we got the wrong room..." As soon as he said that Sam walked into view. "'Heya Sammy." Dean gave him a quick smile. Dean walked in cautiously, suddenly Sam pulled a sliver knife on him and pinned him to the wall. The girl screamed as bobby separated the two. "Who are you?!" Sam shouted and Dean returned with "Like you didn't do this!" Sam fought to get out of Bobby's clutches "Do what?!" Sam shouted again. I walked in with my hands raised. "Sam! Sam! It's him! We've been through this already! It's Really him." Sam stopped struggling. "But..." "I know... I look fantastic!" Sam hugged him tightly. He went to hug me then stopped. We looked at each other awkwardly before saying "Hi." The girl stopped the moment. "So...are you two like, together...?" She asked and Sam and Dean looked at each other. "No! No... We're just brothers. And sister." She nodded slowly "Oh..." "Family Reunion! I guess..." I shouted... just making the awkwardness worse.

After the girl left I climbed on the bed and Sighed. Dean and Bobby stared at Sam wearily. "So tell me, what it cost?" Dean asked him and Sam grinned "The girl? I don't pay Dean." Dean didn't return the grin "Not funny Sam. To bring me back. What it cost? Was it just your Soul, or was it something worse?" Dean persisted. And Sam looked up at him with an irritated look. "You think I made a deal?" And I sat up "That's exactly what we think." Sam frowned "Well I didn't." Dean didn't glare at Sam... He just gave him that "I don't care, but tell me anyway, Dean look" "Don't lie to me, Sam." And Sam gave the "How could you ever possibly think it was me, Sam look." "I'm not lying." But Dean persisted further. "So what, I'm off the hook and your on now is that it? Your some demon's bitch boy? I didn't want to be saved like this!" Sam got up "Dean, I wish I had done it, alright?" Dean grabbed Sam's shirt and really glared at him. "There's no other way this could've gone down. Tell the truth!" Sam pushed Dean's hands off him. "I have tried everything! And that's the truth. I've tried opening the devil's gate. Hell! I tried to bargain, Dean but no demon would deal, alright?! You were rotting in Hell for months. For months! And I couldn't stop it! So I'm sorry It wasn't me alright... Dean, I'm sorry..." Sam shouted at him. Me and Bobby had stood up, watching this unfold. "...S'okay Sammy... You don't have to apologize, I believe you..." Dean whispered. But if it wasn't Sam then..." Don't get me wrong, I'm glad Sam's soul is intact but that does raise a sticky question..." Bobby put my thoughts into words. "If he didn't pull me out then what did"

We were heading to a Physic friend of Bobby's to see if we can find out anything more about Dean's resurrection from "the other side" And were on the road once again. At last. The two were talking and thought I was asleep.

"There's still one thing that's bothering me. The night I bit it, or got bit. How'd you two make it out. Thought Lilith was going to kill you." Dean asked. Which was actually a very valid question. "Well, she tried. But...she couldn't." Dean frowned. "What do you mean, she couldn't?" Sam continued "She fired this burning light at me and...didn't leave a scratch... like I was immune or something." This just made Dean frown more "Immune...?" "Yeah...don't know who was more surprised...her or me... She left pretty fast after that." And Dean nodded "Huh...What about Care... was she... coping?" And Sam sighed. "When Lilith left...I saw her there, looking so... shattered. She was in shock for a day or two and then she was just...quiet. She didn't want to talk. About anything. I tried, I tried Dean. Then I realised that I had to try to do something about you and...everything... She didn't take me... leaving her well..." Dean glared at the road. "So you just decided to up and leave your depressed and probably confused little sister! What the Hell! You just decided to leave the only other family you had left?!" Dean was enraged of how things had fallen apart. "Dean I-" But Dean continued "Bobby told me something about when you left and you two had an argument. Apparently she wasn't the same afterwards...What did you say to each other?" Dean demanded. Sam sighed submissively. "I didn't want her to come along with me and get herself killed so I told her that I needed to grieve... and then she began to get angry... she said that obviously she wouldn't know what losing a brother was like and I..." Dean was seething "And I what? Sam?" "And I told her to grow up and stop being a bitch..." Sam looked down. "Oh my-" Dean stopped the car. "Get out of the car Sam." "What? Dean, I -" "Get. Out. Of. The. Car." Sam stepped outside the car and Dean got out too. He walked over to the side Sam was on and Punched him clean across the mouth. "Sammy. We are supposed to stick together. I know it wasn't easy for you two but you NEVER leave each other. You are blood. We are all we have. Do you understand me?" Sam rubbed his face and nodded. Dean pulled him into a hug and Dean whispered "Don't leave each other, you hear me?" And Sam nodded. He was reminded of the time just before Dean died where he said very similar words. This is where Sam realises that Hell was probably the most harrowing thing that could ever happen to the Winchesters.


	3. Chapter 3

The third Winchester Chapter 3

It's a funny thing, family. You can hate each others guts but you still love them to pieces. I wonder what it is that makes it that way. Is it truly based on blood? Or is it just... knowing them your whole life, you get used to them, and can't help to love them. This seems the likeliest option but I do realise many family's are not this way. Most have secrets that threaten the foundations of their happy everyday life. Others have endured pain from family, physically and otherwise. It is not uncommon to have frustration over such things.

Hunting, of course, is a frustrating job. But – like I said before, you bury it to survive. But the stress of family and Hunting pulled together in one. Is it too much. I have been dealing with it since I was born but now, it is different. There is no Dad to shout at us and for some time, no Dean to shout at us. And now he's back and Sam is also back. Being away from the family stress for some time has actually been relaxing – to an extent. But now, they are back. And I have to deal with the two together once again... And I obviously love it, I love them so much, and I sure as hell wasn't letting them leave me again.

I awoke to the sound of the Impala doors slamming. After witnessing last nights fight, I wasn't exactly in a peppy morning mood. Though the banging on the window and Deans too early shouts got me up. I stepped out of the car and took a look at my surroundings. We pulled up to a big white house. Very American dream house. Sam, Dean and Bobby were standing on the porch waiting for me. We were at Bobby's physic friend's house. Bobby knocked on the door and it opened straight away. The door revealed a young woman with bouncy black hair. She was grinning at Bobby and gave him a big hug. "So, these the Winchesters?" Pamela said looking us over. And Bobby answered. "Guys, this is Pamela Barnes. Best Damn Physic in the state." She eyed Sam and Dean and then flashed me a quick smile. "Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual." She nodded at him and he mumbled "If you say so..."

After shamelessly flirting with Dean, Pamela said that we were going to do a Seance. Bobby had wondered if this would summon it but Pamela calmed him down, saying that she was just going to take a look at it. We sat around a table, it had a black cloth covering it that had some symbols on it. Six candles were lit in the middle. "Right, take each others hands." Pamela said in a calming voice. She said to Dean that she needed to touch something that the demon touched and he showed her the red hand mark. She began to chant. After a few seconds the TV turned on and the room began to shake. "Castiel? No. Sorry Castiel, I don't scare easy." I heard Pamela say. Okay, I am officially weirded out. "Castiel?" Dean asked and Pamela assured him "It's his name. He's whispering to me, warning me to turn back." She began to chant louder and I began to hear a voice, it was soft and... it's hard to describe but the words were English but the voice wasn't human. The voice had a commanding quality to it yet it was like velvet. It was a perfect voice. I realised that the voice was shouting "Turn back! Now!" All the while Pamela chanted louder and more demanding. The room started shaking more. I opened my eyes looking at Sam and Bobby's closed eyes while Dean was looking at Pamela with a worried frown. He closed his eyes and so I complied as well. Suddenly I heard a scream. I opened my eyes to see Pamela's bleeding ones, she collapsed. "Call 911!" Bobby shouted and Sam ran off to a phone. Me, Dean and Bobby ran to her. "Oh my god! I can't see! I can't see!" She cried.

After that horrifying incident we encountered some demons in a diner. Which actually wasn't bad seeing as they couldn't do anything. Dean actually talked demons out of killing us, go Dean!

"Holy crap, that was close!" Dean said as we briskly walked away from the demon infested diner.

"Yeah, there's three of them, probably more, we only got one knife between the three of us." I nodded at Sam in agreement to Dean. Sam gave a frustrated sigh. "Not any more, the smarter brother's back in town." But Sam persisted "Dean, we got to take them, they're dangerous."

"They're scared. Scared of whatever had the juice to yank me out. We're dealing with a bad mofo here, one job at a time!" Dean exclaimed in his older brother commanding way. I agreed with Dean but the look on Sam's face was frustration, deep rooted frustration, I hope to God that he doesn't blow up on him, two days from Dean returning from Hell.

We ended up at a place called "Astoria Hotel" Yeah, real classy...

Dean was passed out on the bed and I stared at him. It was still hard to believe that he was back, flesh and blood. I heard a noise and looked up. I saw Sam about to leave, looking all shady...

"Where you going Sam?" I ask him and he jumps. "Caroline! I thought you were asleep." I shook my head "Nope." There was a moment of silence. "Care...I'm sorry, for what I said to you... I shouldn't have left you like that." When hunting, I thought of this moment a billion times, thinking that once he confronted me, I would attack him but after I realised that Sam was not acting like Sam when he said goodbye, he was not a good liar. And even more recently when I found out that he had actually left to save Dean, Now I just feel guilty for blowing up on him like that.

I was quiet, I took a deep sigh "Sam. I... I was confused and depressed, you were too! we just lost our brother! For Christ sakes! What we said, we didn't mean it... I know why you left. Really, I mean..." I stopped, waiting for his reaction. "I'm still sorry. I'm your big brother, I should have handled it better, I should have let you come with me." He sighed and I shook my head "How the hell were you supposed to handle it better? I would have done the same if I was brave enough, I am sorry..." I sighed again. "Let's just forget about it, okay? Dean's back, none of us are dead or as far as we know, in mortal danger... let's just enjoy it, okay?" He gives me a tight hug. "Care, I have to tell you something..." I ask "What is it?" "...When I left... things happened... and now there's something I have to do, please, please don't tell Dean!" Sam asks in a determined voice. "Sam, what is it? What''s so important?" He just shakes his head. "Promise me you won't tell Dean!" He asks and grabs my shoulders. I don't know why I did, but I did, I nodded "I promise..." I mumbled. He nods and says "I have to go..." And with that, he left.

I blinked. WHAT DID I JUST PROMISE?!

A little while after Sam left Dean began to wake up. "Hey." He mumbled and I smiled. Before I could start, the radio turned on and then the tv. The room began to shake, I could hear the voice again, it was a soft in-human whisper but gradually became louder. I heard the voice loud and clear "Dean Winchester! Dean Winchester we have work for you!" over and over. I heard Dean scream and I spun around to see Dean on the floor, holding his bloody ears. Just then, Bobby ran in "Dean! Caroline!"

We sat in Bobby's car, Sam took the Impala, smart move, dumbass...

"How you doing, kid?" Bobby asked, breaking the peaceful silence. "Aside from the church bells ringing up my head, peachy." Bobby took that as a sign to be quiet and I just sat in deep thought. What was so bad about the voice? What was everyone else hearing? It was so bad that it made Dean's ears bleed... Maybe it only wanted me to hear? But why?

I looked back up at the two hunters, Dean was on the phone, lying to Sam, as per usual. While Bobby was questioning him. I zoned out for the most part but I did hear some words very clearly "Summoning this thing." I was still quiet, just listening to the next moves he'll make, he seemed dead-set on the whole summoning thing.

We arrived at a barn in the middle of god-knows-where...

Every damn supernatural weapon was placed out on a table, salt, stake, holy water, iron, silver, you name it! If none of this kills it or at least harms it... we got a problem...

Dean came over to me as I stared at the arsenal on the table. Bobby was spray painting on symbols from some culture I've never heard of. "You've been awfully quiet... that's new..." Dean started. I looked at him helplessly and sighed. "What the hell am I supposed to say to that?" I whispered and he just blinked at me. "What do you mean?" He asked me "I... I don't know how to... react to all of this... You being alive... I've dealt with you dying, Dean... I was healing. When Sam died, He was gone for hours... Dean, you've been gone for months... I don't think we can just... pick up where we left off... I mean, when something's terrifying and unnatural, we kill it, And... if it comes down to it... Me, Sam... we can't do that..." He looked as if he was about to say something but instead, he turned to Bobby and said "C'mon, Ring the dinner bells..." He turned back to me and nodded at the table "Grab a weapon." I nodded and picked up the silver.

After Bobby chanted some hoodoo the top of the barn began to clash and bang, the lights than burst and the doors began to open...

A man walked in, he looked around his thirties. It, (I mean, it was an it, For all we know, this could just be one of this "Castiel's" goons) wore a blue suit covered by a tan trench-coat. Bobby and Dean shot at it while I did best to keep the knife to myself just in case it came up close and friendly. Well the bullets didn't seem to do anything other than mess up his coat. He walked towards us with a neutral face. It walked past me and Bobby and right up to Dean, Dean grabbed the _sliver_ demon killing knife "Who are you?" Dean asked. It looked, almost friendly at Dean and spoke "I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition." It said in a gravely, deep voice. "Thanks for that." Dean said and stabbed it right in the chest. It just stared at him then pulled the knife out of it's chest like it was a pinprick. "So... this is useless" I muttered and dropped the knife, and picked up the stake... hey, you never know...

Bobby then came from behind (A.N: just a side note, If your sense of humour is anything like mine, you can giggle at that, carry on.) and tried to whack it over the head but It grabbed the gun and turned around, it touched Bobby's forehead and Bobby collapsed to the ground. "Shit." I gasped and ran over to Bobby... probably not the best move, I know... but people are stupid when It comes to family and Bobby is very much family. The monster that's apparently immune to every weapon in the freaking world looked at me and put out his hand, about to touch my head, like he did Bobby's when Dean blurted out, recovering from the shock of how powerful this son-of-a- bitch really is. "If you lay one finger on her I swear to god, I will rip you into pieces." It's hand paused, inches from my fore-head and turned back around to Dean. I sighed, relieved. "Dean, We need to talk... in private." Dean stared at him. "You let her stay." The monster stared at Dean for a second before nodding "...Very well..."

Me and Dean checked Bobby on the ground... Oh god...Was Bobby de-"Your friend's alive." My thought was cut off by the voice of the thing that was now playing with a book... oh great, the sucker and read minds too... "Who are you?" Dean asked. "Castiel." Oh, so it is Castiel. "Yeah, I figured that much, I mean what are you?" Castiel looked up from the book and stared at both of us intently. "...I am an Angel of the Lord." Dean slowly got up and spoke "Get the hell out of here... There's no such thing." Castiel just shook his head "This is your problem Dean, you have no faith."

Suddenly there was a rumble of thunder, it made the barn flash white, that's when I saw it. The wings, he had a black shadow in the shape of wings. Honestly, if anyone asked me about it then, I would have said it was terrifying... But I would be lying, it was... beautiful, amazing, breathtaking... all together in one strange emotion...

"...Some angel you are... You burned out that poor women's eyes..." Dean bravely stated. All the colour drained from my face when I remembered Pamela, I tried hard to get rid of the awe and adoration on my face and replace it with disgust. What was I thinking... he- it's a monster, and I am a hunter... that's the only thing keeping me together right now, I cannot loose sight of that...

Castiel sighed "I told her not to spy on my true form... it can be... overwhelming to humans. And my real voice, you already knew that." Dean nodded "You mean the gas station and the motel... That was you talking?" Castiel nodded and my head snapped up. Why could I hear it?

Castiel looked down, like he was trying to figure out how to phrase the next sentence "It was my mistake. Certain people, special people-" His eyes flickered to me "can perceive my true visage... I thought you would be one of them... I was wrong." He looked at me again. "And what visage are you in now, huh? Holy tax accountant?" "This? This is, just my vessel." I could tell Dean wouldn't take that well "You're possessing some poor bastard?" "He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this." Dean raised his eyebrows. "Well I'm not buying what you're selling so who are you really?"

Castiel cocked his head to the side in confusion. I felt my face go a little warm. I hated myself right now... What am I? A school girl? You're a hunter! man up, care!

"I told you" Castiel said simply. "...Right... And why would an angel, rescue me from hell?"

"Good things do happen Dean." Castiel said as he approached Dean.

"...Not in my experience..." "What's the matter?...you don't think you deserve to be saved."

Dean flinched "...Why'd you do it?" Castiel got closer

"Because god commanded it, because we have work for you."


End file.
